pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gloom
Vs. Gloom is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/6/2014. Story The group arrives at in Celadon City, a large skyscraper department store visible. The city is blaring with sounds, and its smell is nice and refreshing. Elise: Ah! Such beautiful perfume! Conway: Perfume? Elise: It’s Eirike, a sensational smell created by using the scent of Gloom. Conway: But, the scent of Gloom is horrible. Elise walks through the city, following the scent. Sandslash is right up with her. Elise: They only use a particular fragrance that’s mixed in with the odor. It’s uniqueness makes it so popular. Here we are! They arrive at the perfume store, Elise smelling the scents. Attendant: Ah, I see you have a good sense of taste. Eirike is one of our most popular scents. Elise: Yes, I am well familiar with it. Attendant: Well, if you like that, you’ll definitely enjoy our Vinalé. It’s smell will totally add to your appearance. Conway: Wow. You guys are pretty serious about this. Attendant: Of course. And with the owner being Erika, Grass type Gym Leader of our city, we have access to several natural scents. Conway: Hear that, Ian? The Gym Leader is the woman in charge Conway turns to look at Ian, seeing that he and Sandslash were gone. Conway lets out a sigh. Conway: Of course he’s not here. This has nothing to do with battling. He’s probably headed to the Gym. (Turns to the Attendant.) You might want to tell Erika that she has a challenger coming. Attendant: Will do. End Scene Ian and Sandslash arrive outside the Celadon City gym. He goes through the doors, the inside resembling an indoor climatron, a humid dome that is at the perfect temperature for the plants hosted in the forest. Ian: Whoa. Sandslash: (In amazement) Slash. Erika: Welcome to the Celadon Gym. (Erika walks up to Ian, greeting him.) You’re Ian, right? I am Erika, the Gym Leader. Ian: Hello. I assume you got word of me from your friends at the perfume place? Erika: How did you? (Sighs) You are as good as you were said to be. Ian: I challenge you to a gym battle. Erika: And I accept. Come with me. Erika takes Ian and Sandslash over to a battlefield in the middle of the forest. Erika heads down to the other end, as Ian takes his position. Referee: This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit! The trainer with a Pokémon left will be the winner. Also, only the challenger can make substitutions. Erika: Go, Tangela! She throws her Pokéball, choosing Tangela. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. If severed, its vine will grow back. This makes its appearance underneath the vines unknown. Ian: A Grass gym. Pretty obvious from the location. Go, Charmander! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Charmander. Charmander: Char! Referee: And begin! Ian: Ember! Charmander breathes Ember, as Tangela takes it. Erika: Vine Whip! Ian: Fire Spin! Tangela extends Vine Whip, Charmander dodging it. Charmander then breathes Fire Spin, hitting and enveloping Tangela. The flames die down, as Tangela falls, defeated. Referee: Tangela is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner! (Erika returns Tangela.) Erika: Go, Weepinbell! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Weepinbell. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. It poisons its prey, disabling it to eat it. It uses its acid to dissolve it. Ian: Fire Spin! Erika: Acid! Charmander breathes Fire Spin, while Weepinbell counters with a stream of purple liquid. The two attacks cancel each other out, as Weepinbell uses Razor Leaf. Ian: Ember, then Scratch! Charmander uses Ember, burning the Leaves away. Charmander charges in with Scratch attack. Erika: Weepinbell, use Sweet Scent! Weepinbell uses Sweet Scent, Charmander caught in a cloud of a pink fragrance. It stops, inhaling deeply, sighing happily. Ian: Charmander! Get out of there! Erika: Wring Out! Weepinbell stretches its vine, wrapping around Charmander, Wringing it Out. Charmander hits the ground, as Weepinbell spits Acid, hitting Charmander. Charmander hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Charmander is unable to battle! The winner is Weepinbell! Ian: (Returning Charmander) Being able to counter Fire types. I guess that’s what it means to be a Grass Pokémon Gym Leader. (Ian pulls out a Safari Ball.) Let’s try our new friend, Venomoth! Ian chooses Venomoth, who takes to the air. Venomoth: Venomoth! Ian: Our first battle. Let’s start with our Stun Spore! Venomoth flaps its wings, Stun Spore pouring down at Weepinbell. Weepinbell releases Sweet Scent, the two aromas colliding and canceling each other out. Erika: Razor Leaf! Ian: Gust! Weepinbell shoots Razor Leaf, while Venomoth counters it with Gust. Erika: Now, Wring Out! Weepinbell leaps into the air after Venomoth and stretches its vine. Ian: Confusion! Venomoth’s eyes glow blue, stopping the vine. Weepinbell glows with a blue aura, being knocked back by the force. Weepinbell is down, as Venomoth hits it with Gust. Weepinbell hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Weepinbell is unable to battle! Venomoth is the winner! Ian: Nice! Great job, Venomoth! Erika: Their first battle, yet they were in complete sync. This boy, could easily be an elite level trainer. However, (She pulls out a Pokéball.) if he can’t handle this, then maybe I’m wrong. Go! Gloom! Erika throws the Pokéball, choosing Gloom. Gloom: Gloom, Gloom! Gloom releases a brown cloud of odor, flying towards Venomoth. Ian catches a whiff of it, grabbing his nose. Ian: Ugh! Gross! Venomoth: (In disgust) Veno! Ian: Blow it away! Gust! Venomoth flaps its wings, blowing the Stench away with Gust. Erika: Right idea. But wrong move. Mega Drain! Gloom extends green energy whips, which plug into Venomoth, draining its energy. Venomoth flaps its wings, releasing Stun Spore, which is sucked into the Mega Drain. Gloom stops the attack, the Stun Spore being spread in the air. Venomoth is caught in the Stun Spore, coughing from it, being paralyzed. Ian: What? Erika: Energy Ball! Gloom charges a green Energy Ball from its mouth, firing it. Venomoth is hit, and crashes to the ground, defeated. Referee: Venomoth is unable to battle! Gloom is the winner! Gloom’s Stench re-envelops the field, Ian coughing from it. Ian returns Venomoth. Ian: (Coughing) It’s as if she’s trying to interrupt my train of thought. I only have one Pokémon that can take this. Go, Gastly! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Gastly. Gastly: Gastly! Erika: Gastly?! Ian: And it enjoys gasses like this. Let’s go in for a Lick attack. Erika: Not so easily. Mega Drain! Gastly floats forward towards Gloom, who uses Mega Drain, the energy whips flying at Gastly. Gastly dodges, as Gastly Licks Gloom, distorting it slightly. Erika: Energy Ball! Gloom blasts Gastly with Energy Ball at close range, knocking it back. Ian: Psychic! Gastly’s eyes glow blue, as it fires a blue energy wave at Gloom. Erika: Protect! Gloom is surrounded by a green force field, which takes the Psychic attack. The force field fades, as Gastly Licks Gloom again, paralyzing it. Ian: (Smirks) Hex! Gastly’s eyes glow dark red, as Gloom glows the same red. An energy burst hits Gloom, launching it into the air, it crashing down, defeated. Referee: Gloom is unable to battle! Gastly is the winner, and the victor is Ian! Erika: What? How? Ian: Hex is a move that does double damage with status ailments. So that paralysis from the Lick attack increased the damage. Erika: Well, I must say I’m impressed. As proof of your victory, I present to you, the Rainbow Badge. Ian takes the Rainbow Badge, pinning it to the inside of his jacket. Ian: Thank you. Ian returns Gastly, as he and Sandslash leave. Main Events *Ian gets the Rainbow Badge. *It's revealed that Ian kept Venomoth in his party. **Venomoth also reveals the moves Stun Spore and Confusion. * Gastly reveals the move Hex. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Attendant *Erika *Referee Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's) *Venomoth (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Tangela (Erika's) *Weepinbell (Erika's) *Gloom (Erika's) Trivia *Ian reveals that he keeps Venomoth in the Safari Ball, opposite of the anime where Ash's Tauros are kept in regular PokéBalls. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles